Forbidden Secrets
by loveaswellashateforever
Summary: Kagome has secrets that very few know of... Who is she really? Who is she really in love with and why are they at war? read and find out! REVIEW PLEASE!


**Disclaimer**- I do not own Inuyasha, though I wish I did. Read this and tell me what u think!

"_Why are you here miko? You are too weak for this training to become a great fighter. You wont last a minute out on the field lady." Said a man with a husky voice with a tinge of amusement in it. _

_The women sighed and fought to keep a smirk off her face. Every guy here is always saying how her being female, she shouldn't train to battle. Her, being a _'human'_, doesn't help her much. _

_Trying to concentrate with her training when every guy was hounding her was almost impossible. All but one believed she would die once she walked upon a real battle. _

_She looked over to her side to the left where the man's voice came from. There stood a youkai, a powerful one at that by a sakura tree. _

_There in off-white pants and a bare chest stood an Inu-Youkai. Long silver hair flowed down his back and over his shoulder with such elegance. Those eyes, oh how those eyes make her legs want to give out, sending a shiver down her spine. _

_His eyes, gold and cold, yet though he tries to hide it, emotions swim through them like a school of fish in the ocean. So beautiful, so fierce, but if you are lucky, you could see the gentleness that is there. _

_His perfections make her breathless, his pale skin with two magnificent magenta strips running on either side of his high cheek bones, wrist and waist. His body, how it would, make you stop dead in your tracks. Muscular yet so gentle. Demonic yet angelic. His features would make you want to commit sins like never before, all he must do is speak them._

'It's a sin to be that gorgeous' _the woman thought and saw the smirk on the youkai's face and remembered she was staring. _

_Turning her head, she spat in an amused tone "Hush your mouth. I'll last, I'll last long enough to see your blood spilt by my hands and none other. Then I shall see the look on your face when this _'lady' _destroys you. I shall _not _die before anyone here. I promise you that._" _She spoke with elegance and determination._

_He stood there and staring at the beauty in front of him with respect. Want. Love. She stood on the top of the hill with her midnight blue locks in a low pony tail leaving strands of her hair free to sculpt the perfection of her face. Her fair skin glowed with the dim light of the setting sun. She looked back over at him and his eyes met gentle, strong blue/brown eyes. Her standing there made her look like a goddess, sent down below from the heaven above. Her eyes were so pure and held so much power so much love and acceptance it was almost frightening._ _His eyes traveling lower to see a midnight blue silk kimono shaping every curve to its perfection._

_She turned and began to walk toward him. The sway of her body made him weak in the knees and sent a pain of pleasure to his _'friend'._ She stopped only a foot away and her scent of honey, wild flowers, and purity, filled his nostrils. The scent made him dizzy. He closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them to see the same blue/brown eyes._

"_Kagome.." Her name rolled off his tongue as water would over a cliff. Slowly a small grin appeared on his face. "You still wish to kill me?" He asked in a husky, tone that would have your mind wandering in areas where it just should not be. _

_She looked deeply into the golden orbs in front of her. Of course she did not wish to kill him but she would not be called weak. Not by him. Not by anyone. Uncontrollably she moved closer so she was mere inches from his body, close enough to feel the heat from him. "You still mock me?" She simply said with a smirk. _

_His hand came up and cupped the side of her face. With his touch, her skin went blazing. Fire coursed through her body and her eyes fell closed . Heat-poured trough his hand and into her body. Forcing her eyes to look into his, she opened them slowly leaving them half closed, her knees went limp and she felt his strong arm hold on her waist._

_He smirked " I still got that effect on you huh?" He said jokingly. Passion and love filled his eyes as his hand massaged tiny circles on her sides._

_A sigh of relief escaped her lips as did his name in a whisper full of love and want. "Sesshomaru.." Then the two let there love show through a kiss._

Kagome stood atop of a hill. Watching the sun set and the birds go to their nest to rest. Her mind traveled to all those years back. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _'Sesshomaru..' _

The wind blew strongly sending the smells of many flowers with it. Her magenta and

white miko outfit flowed in the wind as did her midnight locks. She looked down at the

end of the hill where the land went straight and saw a small girl in an orange and red

kimono and black hair. Her hair reaching her mid-back, flowing with the wind picking

flowers and giggling when a butterfly flew.

"Rin, please come here. I have something to speak to you about." The young girl looked up and smiled. She grabbed her flowers and began to walk to Kagome. Her rich brown, innocent eyes would make you want to just grab her and hug her and never let go. The little girl stopped a few feet from Kagome.

"Yes milady?" Rin said. Grinning, Rin gave Kagome the different colored flowers. Kagome took them and smiled sweetly.

" Rin how many times must I tell you not to call me, _milady,_ it makes me feel old and I dislike it coming from your mouth."

Rin smiled "I say it because you dislike it, it's funny when you get annoyed _milady"_ she said proudly. Kagome smiled big and set the flowers down after taking a nice breath of them. She put up one hand slightly and her smile grew.

Rin stepped back then felt a weird sensation in her stomach that made her fall to the ground giggling. " Say it, Rin." Kagome said trying not to laugh as well.

"Yes. Milady" Rins' giggling escalated into a full blown laughter as she started to roll around on the ground. "Ok. Ok. Kagome. Kagome .Ka.Go.Me!" She said in between her laughter. Slowly the sensation eased and her laughter went back to a giggle. She began gasping for much needed air. " Kagome that's not fair. Your not supposed to use your miko powers on innocent, helpless humans, such as myself." Said a pouting Rin.

Kagome giggled, " Of course it is. Now come, there are things we must discuss little one." Kagome said and began to walk down the hill with Rin at her side. "Rin has it not been 15 springs since you have been born?" Kagome asked.

Rin looked up at Kagome with a smile. "You remembered." She whispered softly. Kagome stopped and looked at her. "Of course I remembered." Rin looked up in Kagome's eyes and smiled.

It seemed like just yesterday that Kagome found her on the brink of death. Laying in a pool of her blood in the middle of the forest. Kagome found her and healed her. Never once did Kagome ask her what happened. But listened when she spoke about it. That was 7 springs ago.

Rin was pulled out of her thoughts when Kagome began to speak. "Rin you are of age for you to know my secrets. The only question is, are you able to keep a secret. For if it is said to the wrong people and they find out about my secret then a war will start." Kagome turned to Rin and looked her in the eyes. "Can I trust you my child, with such a secret?"

Rin stared at Kagome. She was going to tell _her _a secret. A low ward. Pride filled up inside as she looked at Kagome. She smiled and spoke. "I would be honored to be able to keep a secret of yours."

Kagome smiled. "Good. But we must go far from where ears are listening." She said as she looked around. Then she turned back to Rin. "Do you trust me?"

Rin looked up with wide eyes. "Of course I trust you Kagome, you never gave me a reason other wise."

"OK, then close your eyes and trust me." Rin looked at Kagome once more and did what she was told. She felt Kagome's arms wrap around her and lifted into her arms. Soon after wind was blowing in her hair and cloths and she snuggle into Kagome to keep warm. She felt Kagome nuzzle her neck but said nothing.

Rin wondered what was going on. She wondered what was so important that Kagome said if it was heard by the wrong person, something as large as a war would break. But she didn't want to dwell on it. The feeling of being in Kagome's arms and feeling the wind run through her hair was all too comfortable, and she fell asleep with a smile.

Kagome looked down at Rin and saw that she had fallen asleep. She smiled. Rin was such a loving child. The world around her was filled with hatred and malice and yet she seemed oblivious to it.

Running through the forest on the tree tops felt good. She needed a good stretch for her legs. Sniffing to see how far she was she smiled when she noticed it was only an hour or so away. Pulling Rin closer, she picked up speed and sailed through the skies to her destination.

"Rin... Rin... come on Rin wake up sweetie." Rin moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She saw blue/brown eyes staring back at her. She smiled, stretched and yawned.

"Are we here already?" She asked looking around seeing that she was deep in a cave. She sat up and looked back at Kagome who was smiling at her.

"Yes Rin, we are here." Kagome said softly. She stood up and looked at Rin with soft eyes. "You may want to sit down, there is a lot of information I must tell you."

Rin nodded and looked around. She found, a some what, flat rock and sat upon it, trying to get as comfortable as possible.

Kagome sighed. She started to think how she was going to go about telling what she was going to. " OK Rin, I don't know how to go around and say it so I'm just going to show you." she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Rin gasped. Kagome opened her eyes and they were a royal blue with gold trim. Cute black little dog ears appeared on her head. Her hair had light purple highlights and grew another foot or so putting it right above the ground.

"But Kag..." Rin began but Kagome shook her head. " Let me explain it all. It will be simpler." She waited till Rin nodded her head yes and began to talk again.

"My father was an Inu-youkai. A very powerful one at that. Have you ever heard of Inutashio, the taiyoukai?" She asked. Rin nodded her head not yet trusting her voice.

"OK, well, my father was a good friend of his. Those two were the most powerful youkai at the time." She paused and gently sat down on the ground. "They were always together, everything was fine. They ruled most of Japan, they were stronger then all man and youkai. But my father felt it wasn't enough."

"He needed love. When Inutashio noticed there was something wrong with my father he asked and my father told him, that he felt lonely. A type of lonely he couldn't describe. Mind you they were still young, maybe a good 150, both."

Kagome shifted so she was more comfortable and resumed her story. " My dad and Inutashio parted their ways so they could find themselves mates. My father searched through many villages of youkai, yet there was none who seemed to fill in the emptiness my father had. 50 years passed and there was news that Inutashio had a son, but that the mother died in child birth.

"Now my father was desperate to find his mate. Every minute, every day, seemed to kill him more and more. So my father started to check in all the villages, human and youkai. Still, he found no one. He started to give up, thinking that he was meant to be alone."

Kagome had to hold in her giggle as she looked at Rin seemed to get more and more excited with the story. So she continued. "One day my father was walking though a village and was deep in thought. Suddenly someone bumped into him and he caught the person before they fell. He looked down and saw the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes upon.

"They said their apologies and kept walking. But my father felt something when he looked into that lady's dark blue eyes and before he thought about it anymore, he turned around and ran to look for her. But she had disappeared in thin air it seemed."

She watched as Rin's happy faced turned sad after that and said "Don't worry Rin, the story shall get better." Rin looked at her and nodded.

"He searched everywhere. Spending another 5 years doing so. Then one day when he was walking though another human village and saw her. Her long black hair, her scent was so pure, of wild flowers and honey. So my father walked up to her and tapped her on her shoulder.

"She turned around and saw it was my father and her eyes went wide. She started to stutter saying " is it you again.. How can that be that was over 5 years ago. You're the one I ran into in the village 4 days from here." My father just nodded. He noticed she was a miko and a very powerful one." Kagome said in a proud tone.

"My father asked her to a picnic, just him and her. She gladly agreed and followed him. My father offered to carry her to the spot to get there faster and once again she agreed. Filling her in his arms, he leaped into the air a ran toward the Goshinboku.

"My mother said she loved being in his arms and having the wind run through her hair. She told me that day, that very moment, she fell in love." Kagome said in a wistful tone, remembering her mother. She sighed and looked at Rin. Chuckling slightly as Rin seemed to be close of falling off the rock, she called to her. "Rin come here before you fall."

Rin blushed and got up slowly walking over to Kagome. Kagome held out her arms pulling Rin onto her lap running her hand through Rin's hair and continued the story.

"When they got to the tree, mother was amazed at the beauty of the tree. My father told her that he used to go there when he was a pup with Inutashio and that so many memories were here, that being there made him feel at peace.

"My mother was grateful that he would share such a private place with her. They sat and ate some food that my mother had brought along in a peaceful silence. When they were done, father took my mother to his favorite spot in the tree. Holding her in his arms they watched as the sun set and the moon rose.

"My mother said that she felt so good in his arms. So protected and she loved it. It was always her protecting others, she loved the feel of someone else protecting her. That night they confessed their love to one another. That night they became mates. That night I was made out of love. At that moment they were the happiest people in the world. Not caring about anything but their love. Oblivious to evil going on around them." Kagome sighed once more pulling Rin closer to her. Staring off in the distance and once more continued.

"They stayed with each other for months, not doing anything else but spending time with each other and loving each other. When I was born, they said they celebrated it, cherished me because I was made from their love. That I was the most beautiful being in the world. When they noticed that I was a hanyou, reality came back full force.

"You see back then was the same as now. Hanyou's aren't wanted. They are a stain upon the earth. What made it worse for me was that, I had strong Inu-youkai blood running through me and strong miko blood running though me making me have a deadly combination.

"As people found out about me, people started to turn their back on my mother and father. No one would let them stay in the villages. My mother was named a whore and un pure for sleeping with someone who she was supposed to eliminate. My fathers family turned their backs on him, casting him away and exiling him from the family.

"So my father did the only thing he could, to ensure the safety of my mother and I, and went to his best friend, Inutashio. When they got their, Inutashio welcomed him with open arms like father knew he would. Inutashio understood completely for he told father that he was falling for a human himself.

"So the years went on and I grew older and stronger. As did Inutashio's son did, Sesshoumaru. When I was 16 in human years and Sesshoumaru 17, that's when everything changed. Inutashio impregnated that human he fell for and word got out.

"Then on the night the son was to be born, a fight broke out against my father and Inutashio. That night they were both killed saving their family. Inuyasha, Inutashios' hanyou son, was left fatherless, as all of us. Inuyasha's mother stayed with us at our home, trying to protect Inuyasha from all the mayhem that was going on.

"Riots and fights often occurred outside our house. With Sesshoumaru the Lord of the Western lands, made sure none got within the gates. But one did. Keeping Inuyasha and his mother inside the house, my mother, Sesshoumaru and I, fought for our safety. But there was too many of them. Hundreds of humans and youkai's fought to get in the gate, and soon we were out numbered.

"We went into the house and tried to keep them from going inside the room with Inuyasha and his mother. For a while we had it under control. We weren't winning, but we were far from loosing. But when I was fighting some humans around me, I didn't see the snake youkai behind me. My mother screamed my name and ran my way as the snake went to attack and when I turned around and seen it, I froze. I closed my eyes and I remember thinking 'Please let them win this fight' waiting for a hit that never came.

"When I opened my eyes, I saw my mother in front of me. The snakes tail through her stomach. She looked at me and whispered 'Live long, do not let mine and your fathers love go to waste with your death.' then the snake pulled his tail out of her and through it into her again, but this time through her heart. Killing my mother instantly."

Rin gasped, tears falling from her eyes. She flew up and put her arms around Kagome holding her whispering "I'm sorry" Over and over again. But Kagome didn't seem to notice. Reliving that day. Her voice now distant. She continued.

"We continued to fight and in the end won. Mother was burned then buried beside father and life went on. But we started to drift apart. Then I ran. I ran nowhere, anywhere. Them memories of that house hurt to much. So I just ran."

Rin sat there quietly. Looking at Kagome. She seemed so sad and lost. Lonely. Rin put her hand on Kagomes face and seemed to pull Kagome out of her trance. Kagome looked down and smiled at Rin.

"Hmm.. I think that is enough of the story for now." Rin went to protest but Kagome shushed her "I will finish it another time. It is late now. Rest" Kagome said pulling Rin closer.

Rin pulled away a little bit and looked up at Kagome. "Kagome?" She whispered. Kagome looked down, "yes?"

Rin blushed a little bit, "Um, I was wondering. If maybe I could, Um, touch your ears. But if you don't want me to its fine. I was just…" Kagome put her clawed hand and covered Rins' mouth and with a giggle she put her head down some and whispered "go ahead."

Ok ok this is the first Chapter. Sorry for any mistakes that a probably in the story. If you find any just tell me. Also tell me If you like it and if I should continue with this story. I know it maybe a little bit confusing now. But it will get better and u shall understand it as the story goes on.. 

Now plz review and tell me what u think.. Ja!


End file.
